Finding A Way Into Your Heart
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: When Bobby Mercer meets April Thorne things change for him.....can April find a way to help Bobby open his heart to her?
1. Saving Her

Alright so I thought that I would do this…..because after seeing the Four Brothers movie I got lots of inspiration for writing. I wanted to do one so I implemented myself in this one, my name isn't really the girl Bobby saves' name, but I wanted to do it like that, so I hope you all like it! I hope I did a good job in keeping the characters as how they were portrayed I the movie, but I think I did! Anyways read and enjoy it!

Saving Her

Bobby Mercer opened his brown eyes to see nothing but the darkness of his room. It had actually been his Mom's room but now that she dead it didn't matter. Jack, his youngest brother, was dead too. Bobby stood and stretched, and then putting on his shirt and slicking back his dark brown hair and placing his beanie on his head, he walked downstairs and in the process passed Angel's, his older brother, room and heard moaning.

"Fucking La Vida Loca." He whispered to himself and then continued down the stairs. Before walking out he grabbed his coat and closed the door easily.

Suddenly he heard screams coming from down the street and he grabbed the .9 millimeter Beretta he had in his pants and ran towards them. When he reached the end of the street he saw a man over a young woman and he was trying to rape her.

"Yo what the fuck are you doin'!" Bobby yelled but the man ignored him and then Bobby could feel his temper wear thin and he shot at the man. The man fell to the ground and Bobby ran to the woman. Her brown hair and hazel green eyes enticed him in the slightest way. Her clothes told him that she was from around here.

"What's your name baby?" He asked the girl when he knelt down beside her and lifted her head. The girl spoke faintly and then her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Oh, nah, now don't faint. _Shit_." He whispered as he picked her up easily and carried her back to the house.

"So much for a nice walk." He slammed the door shut and took her to his room. He laid her on the bed and then went to Angel's room and pounded on the door.

"Would you stop fucking her and get out here?" He yelled through the door and immediately Angel was standing with the door open. Angel's dark brown eyes flamed brightly at Bobby.

"This better be life or death, Bobby." Angel said to him and then Bobby nodded at him. It was ironic that Bobby was white and Angel was black, but that was because they had been adopted.

"Come look at this." He led Angel to his room where the girl lay.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Angel asked and then La Vida Loca peered in and knelt beside the girl.

"She was being raped or about to be when I found her. I shot the guy who was trying to do it." Bobby sat down in a chair nearby and put his head in his hands.

"This is so fucked up." Angel said to him and he shook his head at Bobby.

"Why did you bring her here, Bobby?" Angel asked and then Bobby looked at him. He had thought she was pretty and she looked like she wasn't from here, but he couldn't tell Angel that he thought she was pretty. La Vida Loca left the room after tending to the girl and then it was just Bobby, Angel, and the young girl.

"I think she's alone and doesn't have anywhere to go." Bobby said and then he saw the girl begin to stir and he motioned for Angel to leave which he did. Bobby stood and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Where am I?" The girl asked and then she looked at Bobby.

"You are in the Mercer house and you are technically in my bed. My name's Bobby Mercer and don't worry you are very safe here with me and my brother." He explained and then girl tried to stand.

"Wait, I don't think you can stand—fuck." He said as she began to fall and he caught her in his arms.

"You okay there green eyes?" He asked her and she laughed.

"My name's April Thorne and I want to thank you for that back there, but I can't stay here." She said and then let Bobby sit her on the bed.

"Well, tell me where you live and I'll take you there." He began and she looked at him, tears rimming her eyes.

"Aww, now don't cry April, it'll be okay." He said and he let her cry on his shoulder.

"I don't have a home, my boyfriend kicked me out and he still has all my stuff, all of my clothes. I went out for a walk and then some guy attacked me and then you saved me. Was that a .9 millimeter Beretta you had back there?" She began to ramble and Bobby put a finger to her lips making her calm down again.

"Yeah it was and you know what we'll let you stay here and we'll help you get your stuff. No arguments you need your rest." Bobby said and then laid her back on the bed and covered her. He walked over to the door and he heard her voice pleading him.

"Don't leave me alone in here. Will you stay in the room with me, please?" April asked and he shut the door and nodded at her. He pulled the chair he had been sitting in earlier over to the bedside and propped his feet up on the bed and grabbed one of the extra pillows laying nearby.

"Night, April." Bobby said and then he heard her reply.

"Night, Bobby and thanks again for saving me." She said and then she fell asleep, but not before she quickly sat up and placed a kiss on Bobby's cheek. Bobby looked at her sleeping figure and smiled to himself. Maybe he finally had found someone he could trust.

Angel and La Vida Loca, or Stephanie, peeked in through the door and witnessed the kiss and then Stephanie giggled to herself.

"Go to fucking bed." Bobby whispered with his eyes still closed and then he heard the door shut completely and sighed to him self.

The very next day

Bobby opened his eyes and found April still sleeping. He got up and walked downstairs, and then he cooked some bacon, eggs, and grabbed some orange juice. Angel suddenly appeared in front of him and looked at him.

"For me, big brother?" Angel grinned at him and then Bobby smacked him with his free hand. He walked past him and went back to the room. He locked it and then set the tray of food in front of April who was now surprisingly awake. She smiled at him and then began to eat the food. When she finished she looked at Bobby, who removed the tray from in front of her and sat back down.

"Thanks, that was really nice of you, Bobby." April said and then Bobby nodded at her.

"We will be goin' down to your ex's house in a bit, so I had Stephanie, Angel's girl, put some of her clothes out for you. Come on and let's see if you can stand." Bobby then took April's hands and helped her up. She smiled at him and then was able to stand. She fell once and caught her self on Bobby's shoulders and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and then she stood.

"Hey, La Vida Loca, come here!" Bobby yelled after unlocking the door. Soon a very angry looking Puerto-Rican woman came out of the room that was adjacent to Bobby's.

"I said stop callin' me that, you puta." She yelled at him, smacking him on his head and then she saw April peek around from behind Bobby's back and over his shoulder at her.

"Ahh, so you must be April, you are muy beautiful. Come with me and I'll help you get some clothes." Stephanie took April's hands and led her to the room she had just come out of. April looked back at Bobby and he smiled at her.

Soon after a few minutes, Bobby walked downstairs and sat waiting with his brothers, Angel and Jeremiah, who didn't live with him. Jeremiah or Jerry as Bobby liked to call him, began to laugh and then looked at Bobby.

"What the fuck is so damn funny?" Bobby asked and then Jerry's mouth dropped open as he looked at the stairs. Angel looked too and his mouth dropped. When Bobby turned he saw Stephanie and then he saw April standing on the steps at the bottom in a blue tight top that had spaghetti straps to hold it up and she wore long Levi's that were tight fitting just like her shirt, and then she wore a dark brown leather jacket over top of that.

"So, do I look okay?" April asked Bobby when she got closer to him and he looked at her in awe, she was so beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Bobby said before he could stop him self and then he heard his brothers begin to laugh. He pulled out his silver .45 magnum and pointed it at them, at which they immediately stopped laughing. April, paying no attention to his gun, leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks, Bobby, you are so sweet." April then turned and looked at Angel and Jerry. She looked at them and then took Bobby's gun and took the safety off and cocked it and then she pointed it at them.

"Nice weapon and who are they?" April asked as Bobby watched in awe as she now handled his gun with ease.

"That's Angel and Jeremiah, but I just call him Jerry, and they are my brothers." Bobby took his gun from her and she looked at him in question.

"We were all adopted by Evelyn Mercer and we had another brother, named Jack but…." Bobby began but then trailed off and looked away from April.

"I understand, Bobby you don't have to say anything." April said and put a hand on his shoulder. He stood up suddenly and walked to the bathroom, shutting it behind him loudly. April followed him and then knocked on the door.

"Bobby, let me in, you helped me. I want to help you, please open the door." April said and then she heard the lock click and she went in and found Bobby standing near the sink and he was crying.

"Bobby, come here." April said to him and he went over to her and into her open arms.

"I heard about what happened here, with you and your brothers and I know what happened to your mother. I'm sorry, Bobby, I'm so sorry." April said to Bobby as he cried into her shoulder. Bobby let April sit on the sink, so they were face to face.

"Thanks, but don't fucking tell them I was cryin'." Bobby said and then she laughed loud, making him look at her, and then he saw her lick her lips and smile at him. He saw her look away and blush and then he turned her head back to face him and kissed her on the lips, but then stopped, his hands resting on her thighs.

"I can't be involved with you." He said to her and she looked at him in question.

"Bobby, if you are worried about my safety, think twice because I can handle any gun you give me and I'm pretty street smart." April pulled Bobby back in for another kiss and then pushed him away, hopping down and walking out to where the others stood waiting.

"He's comin'." April said and smiled at them at which Angel sat down and so did Jerry.

"Alright, boys it's time to get ready to go and play." Bobby came out of the back and April watched as the three men stood and went to the kitchen and pulled out weapons from the closet. She walked over and looked at Bobby, who smiled at her.

"Here ya go, April." Bobby said as he handed her his silver .45 magnum and smiled again at her before turning back to pull out a gun or two.

"Hey, if she's goin', I am too." Stephanie grabbed a shotgun from the closet and then stood next to April.

"Alright, are we all ready then?" Bobby asked and when they nodded, Bobby grabbed his keys and they all exited the house.

Alright so I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will be kind enough to review for me……please! Okay so I will keep writing on this and my other stories! I also hope you guys enjoyed it and okay now review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Try Me

Thanks to the one person who did review you rock! Here's a new chappie for ya'll!

Try Me

Bobby sat in the front and drove the car while Angel rode next to him and April, Stephanie, and Jerry sat in the back seat. April was getting nervous as they neared her boyfriend's house.

"What's his name, April?" Bobby asked April and she jumped, kicking his seat and making him jump too.

"J-Jake, his name is Jake." April stuttered and at this Jerry rubbed her arm and he smiled at her. She felt a lump rising in her throat and Bobby saw her in his mirror and shook his head at her.

"Don't do that, April. Gimme your hand." Bobby instructed her and she leaned forward and put her hand over his shoulder and he took it in his own and kissed it while holding it. When he did this she leaned over the seat and kissed his cheek.

"We're here." April said strongly this time and then they saw movement inside and Bobby got out, followed by Angel, then April, Jerry, and Stephanie.

"Let's have some fun." Bobby said and he pulled April next to him and smiled at her. Angel took Stephanie's arm and Jerry took up the back. Bobby knocked on the door and waited as they heard some cursing and then finally a ruffled and drunk looking figure emerged and April clutched to Bobby.

"What the fuck do you want? Oh is that you April? You little bitch--" Jake began but Bobby had already hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. Bobby looked down at Jake and then leaned down next to him.

"Move and I'll blow your fuckin' brains out and if you speak I'll cut your tongue out. April needs to get her things and then she'll be gone from this rat hole and won't have to bother you for anything, okay you ugly little fuck?" Bobby whispered in his ear and he saw Jake nod painfully. He stood and nodded at April who went in quickly and came out with her things in about 20 minutes.

"I got everything. Just one more thing." April said and handed her things to Bobby and stood in front of Jake.

"You hurt me so many times, you bastard. I'm gonna shoot you now so you can't hurt anyone anymore." She pulled out Bobby's gun and pointed it at him.

"You won't do it." Jake snickered at her.

"Try me." April's words came out and she pulled the trigger and there lay her ex-boyfriend in a pool of blood. Bobby caught her as she fell and held her, stroking her hair and rocking her.

"Come on, let's go home." Bobby whispered to her and she nodded into his chest and he smiled at her.

"Home with you and the guys and Stephanie?" April asked him and looked at the others standing around and they smiled at her.

"Yeah, home with us." Angel spoke to her for the first time since he had met her. He helped Bobby carry her things to the car and then they went home.

When they got home April fell asleep on the bed with Bobby next to her and she couldn't help but smile all through the night as she lay peacefully in his warm, strong arms.

Alright I know it's short but I wanted to post a new chapter, so here it is and I hope you liked it now review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	3. Healing Old Wounds

Alright new chapter up and ready to go! Hope more of ya'll will review and let me know what ya think! Anyways………enjoy it!

Healing Old Wounds

Bobby woke up the next morning and sighed as he opened his eyes and then realized that April was gone from his side. He stood and grabbed his .9 millimeter Beretta from the dresser and stood walking carefully down the stairs and whispering to himself.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Bobby heard Angel's voice from behind him and he turned quickly looking at him in question.

"She's downstairs you moron." Angel sighed and walked back to his room and closed the door. Bobby made his way downstairs and heard music coming from the kitchen and when he peeked around the kitchen door he saw April cooking and could hear her singing. As he came around the corner, he quietly tried to come up behind her without her noticing but to no avail.

"Bobby, it's not nice to sneak up on someone." April said and turned to look at him with a smile.

"You are pretty damn smart." Bobby chuckled to him self and left the kitchen as April shooed him out and went upstairs. When he sat down on the bed he heard something he didn't want to, blood-curdling screams and gunshots coming from the kitchen. He took the safety off his gun that he had still been holding and was at the stairs and at the same time Angel came out of his room with Stephanie behind him. Bobby bounded down the stairs and found April lying on the floor and bleeding. Angel saw April and the blood and called an ambulance immediately.

"April, baby, are you okay? Speak to me, April, please. Tell me who did this to you." Bobby was on his knees and by her side when she spoke.

"It was J-j-jake, Bobby." April breathed out and soon the ambulance came and took April and Stephanie down to the hospital. Bobby and Angel hurried after the ambulance and met Jerry and his wife Camille when they got there. Bobby began to pace the floor and Angel just sat and held Stephanie who wasn't speaking and it was silent in the hospital.

"Bobby Mercer?" A voice came to Bobby's ears and he turned and looked down the hall to see a man standing with a clipboard.

"Yeah, that's me. Is she okay?" Bobby looked at him and he nodded at him.

"April will be fine, but she has suffered a minor fracture to her arm, probably from a bat or some other object, but she'll be just fine. Also she has been asking for you the whole time she's been here. Do you want to see her?" The doctor asked Bobby who nodded immediately at him. Bobby followed the doctor down the hall and into a room where April lay connected to an IV and her arm in a cast. April opened her eyes at the sound of the door and smiled weakly at Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby, you okay?" April asked him lightly and he stood next to her bed looking at her with tears trying to form in his eyes.

"I'll kill him, April. I'll kill that rat bastard if it's the last thing I do." Bobby said and then he began to cry. April reached out her hand and grabbed his pulling Bobby down to her level.

"Sit, please." April said to him and he did as instructed while she sat up and looked at him seriously.

"Listen you don't have to do that. It's my problem and I shouldn't have taken you up on your offer of staying with you." April began and Bobby looked at her and she wiped away his tears that were falling.

"No, see your problems became mine when I decided to wake up and go for a walk that night." Bobby held her hand to his face and kissed it. She smiled and nodded at him, her hazel eyes lighting up her face and making her more beautiful.

"But I never had anyone who wanted to help me, so I guess this change is hard for me." April began and Bobby shushed her and sighed.

"No more talking, the doc says you can go home with us if you feel ready." Angel's voice carried from the door and to their ears. Bobby looked at Angel and then at April who nodded and soon Bobby was carrying April out to the car and placing her in the back with Stephanie.

"She'll be fine, Bobby, just relax." Angel said to him as they pulled in the driveway. Bobby didn't talk and carried April inside.

"I'm gonna help you heal your wounds, April. I promise." Bobby whispered in her ear as he lay her down and then lay next to her, watching her sleep peacefully. He closed his eyes and waited for the next day to come.

Alright new chapter and I hope you liked it. I know I write short ones, but this is hard for me…….trying to keep up with all of my other stories….anyone who wants to help me make these longer………email me….thanks and review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	4. Guess Again

Alright new chapter. It's short but I will go longer next time…..read and enjoy and then review!

Guess Again

April opened her eyes and then tried to move but couldn't, and then realizing her arm was in a cast and she was in some pain she whimpered. She moaned and saw Bobby sitting next to her asleep. He must have stayed up the whole night she thought to herself.

"Bobby." April whispered but couldn't speak. She reached out her free arm and tugged at his shirt. He opened his eyes slowly and then looked at April, seeing her awake he opened them all the way.

"Water, please." April whimpered and then Bobby handed her a cup of water sitting next to the bed. He waited and then she spoke clearly.

"I hurt all over." April cried to him and he nodded.

"The doctor said you would for a little bit, so just rest." Bobby closed his eyes and then propped his feet up on the bed and fell back asleep. April felt shut out and suddenly wanted to leave, so she carefully stood and grabbed her coat and wrapped up and left quietly without being noticed.

"I don't belong there." April cried to her self when she got outside and closed the door. She began to walk away and had gotten at least a few houses away when Bobby came running to her out of the house in his shirt and looked at her.

"Where in the fuck do you think you're going?" He asked sounding angry with her and she turned away.

"I don't know." April said and felt Bobby's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I don't want you to leave me now because I think I might like you and I opened up to you, which is something I never do. Come back to where you belong." Bobby felt her weaken and he caught her as she fell.

"I hurt Bobby, everywhere." April felt the tears rushing to her eyes and the pain stemming out to every part of her body. She winced and then let Bobby pick her up and carry her back to the house.

"I won't ever leave your side, so don't leave mine ever again please." Bobby looked at her with a smile and then could feel his Mom's presence nearby. He smiled and stroked April's hair until she fell back asleep.

"Bobby, come here." Angel was peeking in the door and looked at Bobby seriously.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bobby asked harshly after stepping out the door and closing it quietly.

"That Jake guy has been seen around here and we need to take care of him now if anytime. She might get hurt again or worse end up dead. You know that just as well as I do, Bobby, so what's your plan?" Angel asked him and he smirked at him.

"Don't worry about that jackass. We'll get him and we can protect her." Bobby sighed and went back in the room leaving Angel outside to think about things.

"I'll protect you my little angel." Bobby whispered to her and then kissed her forehead and sat back down in the chair to rest.

Later that day

Bobby heard yelling as he opened his eyes and then looked outside and saw Jake standing on the front lawn. April had gotten up and was standing next to him.

"Stay here." Bobby said, but April just shook her head.

"Fine, just don't let him see you." She nodded and he went downstairs with Angel and April. April watched as Jake took off his vest and then she gasped.

"Not his bullet proof vest." April ran outside but she was too late.

"That was my boss, Bobby." April screamed at him and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Bobby stood stupefied by her outburst.

Alright a cliffy………..hope you all will review! Review now!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	5. When the Truth Comes Out

When the Truth Comes Out

"That was my boss, Bobby." April screamed at him and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Bobby stood stupefied by her outburst.

"Oh, god, no, I didn't mean to say that! Bobby, I can't..." April began but Bobby just put a hand up in the air.

"Tell me the truth or I will kick you out now." Bobby said calmly and April began to cry, but held her ground.

"He was my boss and the guy that was trying to rape me when we met was my partner. This was supposed to be my job. To kill you and Angel, to finish what Victor had started. I was hired to do this and I didn't think that I'd—"April tried to explain but Bobby wouldn't let her finish.

"You knew about my mother then?" Bobby asked her and she nodded slowly.

"Pack up your stuff and leave." Bobby looked away from her and she nodded at him.

"I know I deserve this but I—" April tried but Bobby just shook his head at her. She nodded and went upstairs, coming back down with Stephanie and Angel in her wake.

"Don't leave, he just doesn't understand, April." Angel tried to reason, even after hearing what she had said to Bobby. April didn't listen but continued own the walkway and past Bobby. She stopped and turned to him.

"Bobby, it was my job, but when I met you, I never planned on falling in love with you. I never thought that maybe one day someone would actually be able to change me." April cried and Bobby just ignored her. She turned and soon she was out of sight.

"You stupid fucking idiot! Of all the things you've ever done in your life, this one is the dumbest! She loves you! What don't you get? She wasn't going to kill us! You are so dumb!" Angel screamed at him and Bobby just looked at him.

"But—" Bobby began and then Angel just shook his head.

"You wouldn't know love if it smacked you in the face, Bobby." Angel took Stephanie and went inside. Bobby stood outside and couldn't think. He turned and started after April in hopes of finding her, before someone else did.

Alright new chapter for ya'll…hope you guys like it and enjoyed it! Review now please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	6. When It Rains It Pours

When It Rains It Pours

Bobby soon arrived in front of the nearest hotel and sighed going in. All that he could do was hope that April was here. As he approached the front desk a man turned around and faced him.

"Can I help you, sir?" The man asked groggily and Bobby nodded quickly.

"I need to know if a woman by the name of April Thorne checked in." Bobby saw the man nod and pick up a clipboard. Bobby felt like someone was pointing a gun at his head and then the man spoke.

"Yes, she did, about 3 hours ago." The man looked at Bobby and Bobby nodded at him.

"Okay, so which room is she in?" Bobby watched the man as he sighed and looked back down at the clipboard.

"Room 12, it's the last room on the first floor." Bobby had heard the room number and bolted down the hallway. Bobby whisked past rooms. He saw number 6, then 8, then 10, and then he stopped at room 12. He knocked on the door and no one answered.

"April! Are you in there! It's me, Bobby! Open up! I gotta talk to you! April!" Bobby yelled but to no avail as the silence consumed him. Bobby knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He kicked the door in and went inside, only to find it empty.

"I thought they were a couple." A voice from the door startled Bobby out of his trance.

"Who?" Bobby felt a pang in his stomach and then stepped towards the door.

"The girl got in about an hour ago and then I heard a man go in. He was yelling at the woman and she was yelling back. I heard crashing and then it was quiet. I haven't heard a noise since then." The person shrunk away and Bobby felt sick to his stomach. Bobby walked out of the room and down the hall. He passed the man at the counter and then went out the door.

'_This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let my temper—'_ Bobby was thinking to him self when he suddenly heard yelling behind the building. He ran and looked to see April being pulled into a car and it driving off. Bobby stood and then heard the roaring of a car behind him.

"Get in you dumb ass!" Angel shifted over and let him take the wheel. Bobby hit the gas and then sped after the car. This was going to be one hell of a chase.

Alright back by popular demand………here it is a new chapter for ya'll! I really hope more of you review! And review my fav stories too please because some of them need it! Not that they are bad but they need it to make them keep writing, you know! Alright but for now, just review my stories and here are some thanks that are long overdue!

ZoeinGreece- Yeah I know but it's all for the story. She may have known but there are many lies in this story that she has. And just to let you in on a secret she did know! Thanks for your review and I'd hope that I could at least do a good job so thanks for that!

Elven-Princess Ginny- well here's your update sorry for the wait! Thanks for your review!

Rebecca- well here's the new one so I guess you got your answer! Thanks for your review!

Ephona-Thanks for your review then! Here's the new chappie for you!

The Mercer Sister- ahh it's okay I might bring him back to life so don't worry…see here's another secret for you this time……April knew Jack and so you'll see how that plays in to this later! Thanks for your review by the way!

Lovebuggy- they aren't really together yet. I mean maybe but there are always obstacles on the road of life! Thanks for your review!

jj2629- yeah I know there aren't and thanks I will! Thanks for your review!

AutomaticLove- I'm glad that you are enjoying it and that it's the best you've seen so far! Yay me! Score one for the home team! Thanks for your review!

Alright so that's it for no…..I need someone who is good at describing the car chase in the movie to write a little scene for the next chapter……..it would really help me and I will definitely give you credit for it! Thanks again and please review now!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	7. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

Bobby hit the gas and sped down the road until he caught up with the car. He slammed into the back of the car and then he remembered that April was in the car.

"God damn it! She's in the car! I can't do anything cause if I do I might just kill her!" Bobby yelled at the three that were in the car with him.

"Just follow them then!" Stephanie yelled at him angrily and he turned around and yelled at her.

"Shut up La Vida Loco!" Bobby's statement caused Stephanie to smack him in the back of the head.

"Holy shit! April just rolled out of the car! She's down, Bobby! Go, go!" Angel yelled at Bobby and Bobby stopped the car and got out.

"Go after them and call us when you find them!" Bobby yelled back to him and Angel let Stephanie out at her request and so there was just Angel and Jerry in the car. Angel nodded at Bobby and took off after the car.

"April, baby, are you alright! Baby, please wake up!" April suddenly coughed as Bobby felt tears rushing to his eyes and she grabbed onto his jacket and smiled when she could see him.

"I'm sorry, Bobby…...and Bobby, I love you." April gasped and then she closed her eyes. Bobby began to cry and Stephanie hit Bobby on the head.

"Let's get her home. She isn't dead idiot! She's just exhausted from that roll she just did!" Stephanie sighed and helped April stand and with Bobby's help they got her back to the house in enough time to get the phone call from Angel.

"We know where they are hiding but for now I think I need to come back there because there are way too many guys here." Angel said quickly and Bobby agreed before he hung up and took April up the stairs. The whole time April was trying to talk and finally when they got in the bedroom she grabbed his shirt collar and made him kneel down to her level and whispered in his ear.

"I am so sorry about what happened and I hope you can forgive me somehow." April felt horrible about betraying the man that she had fallen in love with.

"It's not your fault at all. Don't be sorry. I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's happened to me since my Mom." Bobby whispered back to her and she smiled weakly at him. She kissed Bobby on the cheek and he kissed her back and then she fell asleep.

Alright so here it is fresh out of my mind for now…….and I hope that it is enough to hold you guys until I can get all organized! Anyways here are my thanks!

Elven-Princess Ginny- I know she has but as you can see not for long………and I am so glad you enjoy my story! Thanks for reviewing keep it up your self!

ZoeinGreece- Okay I get it…..I know I am slow! Okay I hope I didn't disappoint you by not putting in a car chase but it was better not to as you can see! I ma glad you like my story too and hope to see you reviewing again on here!

Rebecca- Okay so I get that my chaps aren't long enough but I will try! Thanks for your review again and I hope to see a review from you on here again!

OTHlover04- Okay, you seriously must like my stories………thanks for your review and hope you review again!

Alright so that's it for now, but I do hope that you enjoyed what little I put in there………anyways I will try and update as soon as I am able to okay?

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	8. We Got This

We Got This

Within the next week April slept and Bobby sat watching her without falter or movement. He refused to leave her side and so everyone tried to stay clear of him. His anger was being smothered by his worry for the woman who was lying in his mother's bed. He had never felt so much for one person, other than his mother, so this was a different game he was playing altogether.

"Bobby, you've got to eat something man. She'll be fine man." Angel said to him and Bobby just shook his head and shoved him out of the room.

"Bobby, eat something for crying out loud." April's voice came through strong to him and he looked over to the bed to see her sitting up and smiling at him.

"April, you're okay." Bobby ran over to her side and Angel burst in the door with Stephanie and once more bobby was crying in April's arms.

"It's okay baby. I'm okay." April whispered and kissed his forehead softly. Bobby looked at her in happiness and then he kissed her passionately and with the kind of force only he could produce.

"Bobby, you've saved me so many times now. I can't believe you've found it in your heart to forgive me." April saw Bobby's smile and smirked at him. Bobby stood and looked at Angel and Stephanie with annoyance.

"Hey, why don't you two take a little walk or something? Get outta the house. We got this and we need a little time alone, alright?" Bobby said to them and they both nodded and Angel smirked at him and Stephanie exchanged a grin with April and then the two were alone. Bobby leaned down and began to kiss April's neck fervently and she stopped him for a moment and made him look at her.

"Slow down, Bobby. Take your time." April whispered in his ear and he immediately felt his pants get tighter. Bobby knew better than to be rough with any girl but this was different. He wanted April as his own.

"How can I when all you keep doing is making me want you so damn much?" Bobby saw her smirk and then as he used his fingertips to draw a lie down her chest and over her stomach and ending at her pants, she gasped. April felt Bobby's hand right where her crouch was at and he was cupping his hand right over her pants and rubbing it softly, but hard enough for April to moan loudly.

"Go as fast as you can." April whispered to him and immediately Bobby had her pants off and his head as at her chest, kissing her stomach and everywhere he could. Within the next few hours all that could be heard was the thumping of the bed and the heated, hot moans coming from both April and Bobby.

"Hey, that was actually my first time." April said to him and Bobby looked at her almost shocked.

"Wow, then I am honored." Bobby laughed with April and then the two fell asleep as Angel and Stephanie finally came inside and went to their own rooms to rest.

Alright short but I needed to give ya'll something, so here it is! Hopefully people will keep reviewing and then I will have some inspiration. Get the movie, Four Brothers, because it is the best movie ever made! Alright later for now and review please.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
